Aveux amoureux
by luglo
Summary: Attention SPOILER ! Fin alternative de l'épisode 4x04 "Killer in high heels" , pour les fans de RIZZLES –One Shot


**SPOILER! Ne pas lire ce qui suit si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode !**

Je débute dans l'écriture alors n'hésitez surtout pas a me donner votre avis pour que je progresse !

Bien sur aucun des personnages ou tout autre élément de la série ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La journée avait été longue pour Maura. Après sa libération et son retour a la BPD, elle avait quand même tenu a reprendre le travail normalement, un moyen pour elle de ne pas repenser à ces deux derniers jours. Elle avait été accusée de meurtre. La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas même si à vrai dire, elle aussi avait douté d'elle-même quelques temps. Son trou de mémoire la nuit du crime et ses hématomes sur les bras lui avait fait croire qu'elle aurait pu tuer cet homme.

En se posant enfin à son bureau, elle se mit a réfléchir et a se demander ce qui avait été vraiment le plus dur a vivre pendant cette affaire. Le fait d'avoir été humiliée sur son lieu de travail devant tous ses collèges et d'avoir fait un séjour en prison aussi bref qu'intense, ou alors, le fait de voir la violence que Jane avait du se faire pour la traiter comme n'importe quel criminel. Dans les yeux de son amie, la légiste avait pu voir la honte qu'elle avait d'elle-même lorsqu'elle l'arrêta à son domicile pour meurtre. Mais lorsqu'elles s'étaient croisées dans le hall du commissariat avant que la blonde ne parte à l'hôpital faire tous les prélèvements nécessaires aux traces de viols, elle avait aussi pu voir comme un cri du cœur dans le regard de son amie.

A cet instant, elles se regardèrent et la légiste oublia alors tout le reste, tout ce monde autour d'elle qui la fixait dans ses habits blancs ne lui apparaissait plus. Elles étaient seules. Maura eu le cœur prêt à exploser, comme si pour une fois, elle sentait que l'enquêtrice partageait ces mêmes sentiments, bien au delà de l'amitié que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir depuis un moment à l'égard de la belle brune. Un jour peut-être finirait-elle par lui avouer, mais malgré leur relation fusionnelle, elle savait que Jane ne la considérait que comme sa meilleure amie et que de surcroît, même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était fragile depuis le départ de Casey en Afghanistan.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la légiste n'avait pas vu Jane arriver. Elle se tenait là, contre la porte, a la regarder sans rien dire.

« -Jane ? Désolée je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Non 5 minutes, je suis venue voir comment tu allais. J'aurai voulu venir avant mais j'ai eu toute cette paperasse à remplir, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Et puis, j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop si tu voulais voir quelqu'un et surtout moi… »

Le choix de Maura était fait, le plus dur avait été de faire vivre tout ça à son amie. La brune semblait tellement fatiguée et triste.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends parfaitement et ta présence est la bienvenue ne dis pas d'idioties.

-C'est juste que, après ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis celle qui t'as passé les menottes aux poignés et …

-Et tu es celle qui m'a sortie de prison, coupa la blonde. Jane, tu ne faisais que ton travail.

-Peut être, mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir me le pardonner tout de suite. Et puis te savoir en prison, ça m'a tellement rendu malade ! Toutes les preuves étaient contre toi et l'enquête n'avançait pas plus !

-Jane, calmes toi, c'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer ça. Ecoute, je dois finir de référencer quelques preuves, j'en ai pour 10 petites minutes. Et quand je reviens, on va boire un verre d'accord ?

-Ok, ne te presse pas, je t'attends. »

Jane ferma les yeux quelques instants et fut dérangé par son téléphone. Elle râla en constatant que c'était un message de sa mère. Le 30e de la journée.

_Ma chérie, pardonnes moi. Je n'ai pas fait ça contre toi, ou même contre Maura. Je serai venue te voir s'il était question de quelqu'un d'autre, mais je sais que pour elle tu risquerais tous. Je t'aime ma puce, répond moi s'il te plait_.

Elle lui en voulait encore, mais au fond d'elle-même, Jane savait que sa mère avait raison. Si cette vidéo avait été en sa possession, elle aurait certainement pris le risque de la détruire pour protéger son amie. Oui, pour Maura, elle risquerait sa vie et sa carrière sans hésiter. Cette histoire avait fait surgir des sentiments en elle que la brune n'avait pas voulu comprendre tout de suite. Mais là, avec ce message sa mère lui avait révélé l'élément qu'il lui manquait pour que tout soit clair. Oui, Maura n'était pas n'importe qui pour Jane.

Ce qui l'avait rendu malade au cours de l'enquête n'était pas la possibilité que la légiste ait effectivement commis un crime, mais plutôt l'idée de la perdre. Imaginer une vie sans sa meilleure amie lui donnait la nausée. Elle comprit alors beaucoup de choses. Ce besoin de passer le maximum de temps près d'elle, la faculté que la blonde avait de lui faire oublier ses problèmes avec seulement un sourire ou un regard, ces moments où Jane observait sans rien dire son amie en plein travail ce qui la remplissait simplement de bonheur.

La brune mis enfin un mot sur ces émotions qui se battaient entre elles dans son cœur, la joie, la colère, l'affection, le manque, le bien être, sans oublier la jalousie à chaque fois qu'un homme approchait de trop près Maura. Elle avait compris, tous ces symptômes n'étaient pas ceux de l'amitié, mais ceux de l'amour.

A cette révélation, Jane se sentie à la fois soulagée et terriblement mal. Comment lui avouer ? Si du moins elle le pouvait ? Et si Maura partait en courant, ne voulait plus la voir ? Elle ne pourrait pas survivre à ça… Mais s'il y avait une infime chance que ses sentiments soient partagés ? …Comment savoir…

Puis elle repensa à tous ces moments complices, où il suffisait que leurs regards se croisent pour se comprendre, à ces soirées chez l'une, chez l'autre. Soudain, elle revit ce moment dans le hall, ce moment où elle avait ressentie tellement de choses en voyant son amie partir, escortée par des policiers et observée par tout le poste. Elle se rappela alors le regard de la légiste. Un regard qui l'avait troublé par son intensité et surtout, l'amour que semblait lui porter son amie. Mais peut-être était ce seulement du aux circonstances…

« -Désolée pour l'attente, la base de donnée a planté, j'ai du répertorier deux fois toutes les preuves et… Jane, tu vas bien ? dit elle en s'approchant de son amie qui assise sur le canapé, avait la tète dans ses mains et semblait pale.

-Je…je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sure, sortit l'enquêtrice peu habituer à laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

-Parles moi, que s'est il passé ? S'inquiéta Maura. »

Jane releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de celle qu'elle aimait. Maura s'était assise près d'elle et la brune vit dans ses yeux une réelle inquiétude, une bienveillance et surtout, de l'amour. Dans une grande inspiration, Jane pris son courage à deux mains.

«-J'ai reçu un message de ma mère, elle voulait encore s'excuser du comportement qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait une vidéo de toi, parlant d'une technique de défense avec un coup de coude qui pouvait tuer quelqu'un et…

-Oui, je sais, Angela est venue me voir et tout m'expliquer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me le dise. Mais tu sais, je la comprends, elle ne voulait pas te mettre dans une mauvaise situation, elle essayait de te protéger…

-Je sais Maur', je lui ai déjà pardonné, parce qu'elle avait raison, la coupa Jane, laisse moi finir ce que j'ai a dire sinon je n'y arriverai pas.

-Très bien, je t'écoute, dit Maura avec un air inquiet.

-Ma' s'est excusée et a ajouté qu'elle ne me l'avait pas donné parce que pour toi j'aurai tout risqué, parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui dans ma vie. Maura, s'il te plait, ne prend pas peur et promets moi d'écouter jusqu'à la fin ce que j'ai à te dire, supplia presque la brune pas du tout habituée à se confier.

-Très bien, je te le promets même si tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter, lui dit Maura alors qu'elle sentait son cœur près à exploser d'inquiétude.

-Ma mère m'a fait comprendre que oui, je sacrifierais tout pour toi. J'aurai pris le risque d'effacer cette vidéo et d'aller en prison un an plutôt que tu y restes jusqu'à la fin de ta vie si je l'avais eu en possession. Maur', ce que j'essais de te dire, reprit Jane en prenant les mains de son amie dans les siennes, c'est que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Tu es celle pour qui je traverserai le monde s'il le fallait, tu es celle qui embellit chacune de mes journées, celle pour qui je donnerai ma vie. Maura ne prend pas peur, je sais que tu es ma meilleure amie, et que notre relation peut rester ainsi, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je ne le devrais, mais je t'aime Maura. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant… Casey, Dean, je les ai aimés, mais pas de la manière dont mon cœur bat pour toi… »

Jane avait toujours les mains de la blonde dans les siennes, elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler et voir les larmes couler sur les joues de la légiste. Dans un dernier souffle, la brune sortit à son amie qu'elle comprendrait si elle ne voulait plus la voir, mais qu'elle serait capable de faire comme si ces sentiments n'étaient pas là juste pour ne pas la perdre…

Au bout de 5 longues minutes de silence, Jane craqua :

« -S'il te plait Maur', dis quelque chose, même si c'est pour me dire de sortir de ta vie…Je n'aurai pas du, je suis désolée, commença t elle a dire, les larmes aux yeux, en se levant, je suis désolée, répéta t elle, pardonne moi… »

Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, Maura lui attrapa le bras.

« Jane…Je…je suis désolée, pour une fois, je ne trouve pas les mots mais…peut-être que ça t'aideras à comprendre… »

Sans laisser le temps à la brune de réfléchir a ce que venait de dire la légiste, Maura fit le dernier pas qui séparait la distance entre leur deux corps et avant que Jane eu le temps de réagir a ce rapprochement, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui dura quelques secondes. Une fois leurs bouches séparées, leurs têtes étaient tellement proche que Jane sentait le souffle de la blonde encore sur elle et ayant peur de ne pas comprendre sortie un :

« -Mais alors tu… ?

-Oui Jane, je t'aime aussi… »

A ces paroles, leurs deux cœurs bâtèrent à l'unisson dans un baiser passionné qui sembla arrêter le temps. Plus rien autour d'elles n'avaient d'importance, seule leur étreinte pour ne faire qu'une et le bonheur de l'autre comptaient.

Elles pouvaient maintenant vivre cette histoire à la hauteur de l'amour qu'elles se portaient.

* * *

Il était juste inconcevable de laisser un épisode pareil se terminer de la sorte alors que soyons honnêtes, s'il y avait bien un épisode avec la possibilité de faire évoluer leurs sentiments, c'était bien celui là! En espérant que vous ayant apprécié !


End file.
